starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Stalker
Hey this unit is weak to Battlecruisers and Banshees. Why somebody kepts on deleting for no reason?(Assaulthead 08:06, 20 October 2007 (UTC)) Because you don't know that, seeing how the game isn't even out yet. You weren't at BlizzCon either. PsiSeveredHead 13:44, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Dancing? What exactly is it? :Starshade 08:13, 20 July 2008 (UTC) One example: You make a double row of Dragoons, which fight against a ranged opponent army. The Dragoons in the front row take damage, and when one is injured enough, you retreat it to the back row, while moving an uninjured Dragoon to the front row. Eventually you end up with an army of nearly-dead Dragoons, but if your opponent wasn't dancing, they probably lost most of their units. This takes advantage that a 1 hit point Dragoon hits as hard as a full health Dragoon. Dancing might be a bit easier with Stalkers, since instead of making them walk to the second row, you can Blink them. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:46, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Aha. Thanks. ::Starshade 13:57, 21 July 2008 (UTC) No such thing as upx, downx, doesn't matter. "shadow-essence" what exactly is a "shadow-essence" and how is it "fused into a metal body"? is it the protoss head on the front? Asdf1239 09:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) There has been no explanation. Personally I think they're actually decapitated and their psionic essence infused into a metal body. But Blizzard has not clarified this in the manual or on the official unit page. They also weren't described in the Wings of Liberty campaign. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Stalker and Slayer Sorry for the question, but... why add the Slayer portrait here? Now we know the Stalker of Tal'darim are called Slayers, so is not better make a page for them instead of add images of Slayers here and still call them "Stalker"? Same for Zealot and Votary.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 15:21, August 21, 2016 (UTC) They're Zealots and Stalkers in the Nova Covert Ops missions. http://imgur.com/a/PdDcC http://imgur.com/a/EylCg I can change them when the Slayers are in Co-op. I don't have their info (attack, movement speed, etc) yet. Swenthold1 (talk) 15:28, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Just like Vanguard/Immortals and Wrathwalkers/Colossi in LotV, in Nova Covert Ops normal stalkers with normal stalker abilities use the Slayer portrait and skin, so it'd be valid to put the portrait in both articles. We'll still do a Slayer article but I was personally going to wait until Alarak came out or someone else jumped on it. Subsourian (talk) 15:30, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :::It might be valid, but I've removed it for now, as there's no good place to put it.--Hawki (talk) 08:04, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Dark Stalker There is another type of Stalker - this "dark type" used by Zhakul Guardians in WoL and useb by Tal'Darim in HotS. Maybe we can make new page about them... Martian2351 (talk) 22:06, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :Better to just add them to this page. Reskins of previous units are lumped into their respective articles unless they demonstrate some different abilities or have a different history (Slayers for example). So far as we know they're just stalkers with a different color scheme. I had been meaning to load the Tal'darim dark screen skin but never got around to it. Actually I think the color scheme is actually different between the Zhakul protoss and the HotS Tal'darim but I'd have to check. Subsourian (talk) 22:57, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :I can put into Stalker page, but In A Sinister Turn and Phantoms of the Void it's not just different colour scheme - as you can see on this screenshot - normal Stalker isn't symmetrical. I was comparing these missions and models for buildings and units are same. Zhakul guardians are dark green (so they looked darker) and Amon Tal'Darim protecting Narud and temples are light blue (so looked lighter). I check it today in editor. Martian2351 (talk) 23:15, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Is only Team Color, but the model is the same.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 23:58, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Do you mean in missions or in general? I'm talking especialy about these two unique cases seen in campaigns. They have different team colours and decals, of course. In WoL they have green team colour and in HotS they have blue team colour, but in both they have special, darker models. Look closer here and compare it with classic Stalker skin. Martian2351 (talk) 09:14, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Don't really see any difference, and it's also a question of how they're labeled, as well as stats. Same reason we don't have an article for the advanced stalker, since there's only an aesthetic difference.--Hawki (talk) 09:26, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :: It's just hypothetical question with making new page. I'll make special screenshot from editor - becuase i see clearly they are different. If you check it ok, i'll put image of Stalker in this page... So image is here Martian2351 (talk) 09:36, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Okay, I've added it to the page.--Hawki (talk) 12:42, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::I know the model is different from the regular, I mean the model used in Zekul'das and in Skygeirr is the same.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 19:21, March 16, 2017 (UTC)